


Promise Me

by SweaterPause



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Halloween, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterPause/pseuds/SweaterPause
Summary: Jack runs away and Mark follows him, making good on a promise he made long ago.





	

“I told you about this place so you would know to stay away…”

“Jack? Jack where are you! Come on buddy talk to me!”

He could hear the last faint echoes of his voice in the darkness of the long abandoned school. An almost visceral sensation in his gut telling him to turn back, to escape, grew with each step forward. But why? What was there to be so afraid of in the darkness? 

Mark continued on slowly through the stagnant air of a hallway that had long since forgotten the loving touch of warmth or laughter. His only companion being the steady, constant sound of water dripping from the ceiling somewhere in the distance as he listened for Jack’s voice.

He tried calling out to him again, “Look. I don’t know what happened back there but you don’t have to hide. We can talk about-“ He heard a crash coming from the classroom to his immediate right and stopped, listening.

“…please. Just stay out there.”

“Jack I…I know kind of what’s happening. I don’t know why, but I want you to know I’ve been listening. I’ve been listening to every hint you’ve given me but I refuse to leave now.” He slowly turned the handle and stepped inside to see Jack curled into a ball in the corner of the room behind several upturned desks. His once brilliant blue irises were now a putrid yellow. His skin was clammy and his nails had lengthened into talons. A spike of pain ran through him and he tensed his face in agony revealing elongated canines. He looked as if he was barely holding on.

Mark took a tentative step forward “It wasn’t suppose to be this way. You saved me from that, t-that THING! You refused to leave me behind and saved me that day and now I refuse to leave you.”

Jack bit back another growl, his eyes screwing shut from the strain. Mark took another step forward, still within arms reach of the door, almost moving back when he registered the sounds of his closest friend bones snapping and trying to rearrange within the confines of too tight skin. He couldn’t take it anymore and fell forward onto his hands and knees, a snarl ripping from his deepening chest and lengthening snout. 

The other man went stalk still in fear. Every shred of his willpower was being used to fight against his self preservation instincts and stay rooted where he stood. Watching. Watching one of his closest friends become a monster.

A werewolf.

The american once again began to inch forward. Step by step, reaching the Irishman just as the last of the fur erupted from his sweat soaked flesh. It was then that everything went silent. Save for the elevated breathing of man and monster.

“I’m not gonna leave you Sean.” He lightly caressed the head of the beast with his left hand…

…and drove the dagger through with his right.

“I’m not gonna leave you like this!” He screamed, only a single thought coursed through mark’s veins. A memory, of the time they were kids, watching a scary movie together. Wouldn’t it be bad-ass to be a monster in real life he remembered Sean telling him, before taking it back after seeing what a sad existence it really was. After seeing it captured and tortured and killed. No, he said. No, promise me if I ever did become a monster:

Promise me you’ll be the one to kill me.


End file.
